No Need for Words
by Emily Katherine
Summary: One of our explorers learns the hard way never to go out into the jungle alone, especially at night...


No Need For Words  
  
By: Emily Katherine  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to the wonderful creators of the Lost World!  
  
Summary: One of our explorers learns the hard way never to go out into the jungle alone, especially at night...   
  
Note: This is my first fic! Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong!  
  
  
  
Marguerite sat by the edge of the large water hole, lost in thought. The moon hung full and bright above her, illuminating the dark forest. Twinkling stars dotted the night sky. She sighed softly, watching the wind ripple the smooth water toward her.  
  
She had sneaked out of the tree house in an attempt to get away from him- but even in the middle of the jungle the rugged hunter occupied her thoughts, her dreams. Everything.  
  
*If Roxton knew I was out here* she thought, smiling, *he'd probably give me some long lecture about how I should never go out alone, blah, blah, blah*  
  
Once again the sound of his voice, the feel of his touch - he haunted her. She knew she had to be in love with him because it was the only way to explain what she was feeling. As much as she had tried she hadn't been able to shut him out, and now he'd captured her heart. She mentally cursed herself for letting her guard down so easily. She knew it would only get her into trouble. But, as much as she tried, she couldn't deny her feelings for him...  
  
A snap of a twig interrupted her thoughts and she instinctively reached for her rifle. It was deadly silent as she stood and faced the source of the sound. Her breathing was ragged as she strained to see in the dark, but there was nothing but shadows sweeping across the underbrush.  
  
"Roxton?" she called softly. There was no answer. "I swear, if you're trying to scare me..." She stood with her weapon cocked, utterly frightened. She didn't move, she didn't breathe...  
  
Then something thick slammed into her back and forced her to fall forward. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and somehow kept a firm grip on her rifle. She felt tired suddenly and she just wanted to close her eyes...but she couldn't. Not yet.  
  
Bravely she clenched her jaw trying to ignore the pain and come to terms with what just happened. Damn it! I should have been more aware of the situation! "Calm down," she told herself, "you have more important things to worry about now...like who just attacked you!"  
  
Marguerite painfully rolled over and started to sit up, just in time to dodge another glancing blow by a large ape-man holding a huge club. He turned to look at her and grunted in surprise and confusion. She stood quickly, raised the rifle, and pulled the trigger. The sound echoed through the jungle. The ape-man howled and clutched his chest as he fell to the ground. Marguerite froze, bracing herself for a counterattack. There was nothing but silence.  
  
Convinced, she started to hurry back to the tree house, only to be followed by a chorus of shouts as about a dozen ape-men ran out from the jungle behind her. She managed to gun down one before she let out a surprised yelp and bolted for the tree house, the ape-men in pursuit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roxton sat up in his bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked towards the window to see that it was still dark out and he tried to recall what had awakened him. Stretching, he pulled on his pants and walked into the main room of the tree house. Just as he was approaching the balcony, he heard a gunshot in the distance, followed by a small cry. Roxton gasped and fear gripped his gut as he rushed to Marguerite's room. And, just as he'd feared, she was gone. He ran back out into the main room.  
  
"Malone! Challenger! Veronica!" he shouted as he grabbed for the guns. "We've got trouble!"  
  
They each in turn ran out of their rooms and looked at him curiously, but went for their weapons as well.  
  
"It's Marguerite," he answered their unspoken question, trying to keep his voice steady as he scrambled into the elevator. "Something's after her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite felt as if her lungs would burst as she flew through the jungle, branches and brambles whipping her face. The ape-men were close behind her and she was starting to run out of steam. Suddenly it occurred to her that she might never get to tell Roxton how she felt. She wouldn't be able to let him know how he'd changed her life. And the others - Veronica, the sister she'd never had, and Malone, her younger brother. Challenger, the loving father who had taught her so much - they would never know how much their little make-shift family had meant to her. Now tears fell down her cheeks and leaves were sticking to her moist face. She desperately needed a miracle.  
  
Then, as if by the power of suggestion, the tree house loomed into view - and there stood the cavalry, safely positioned behind the electric fence. As always, Lord Roxton was commander of the defense and he stood in front with his gun raised high.  
  
"Marguerite!" he called. "Run for the gate!"  
  
She did as she was told, never looking back. Gunshots rang out but Marguerite was oblivious to the numerous bodies that crumpled behind her. The gate was only a few feet away and she quickly closed the distance, putting on one last burst of speed. The ape-men were falling back and when Challenger's fence electrocuted two more, they retreated into the jungle just as Marguerite closed the gate securely behind her.  
  
Roxton lowered his gun and he started toward her, about to give her a lecture about never going out alone, but she ran to him and jumped into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck as hysteric sobs wracked her frail body.  
  
He held her tightly, having dropped his gun in surprise. Her cries frightened him and he crushed her to him, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry!" And she erupted into sobs again. Roxton looked worriedly at his companions.  
  
"Will she be all right, Challenger?" he asked, her pain reflected in his eyes. The professor nodded.  
  
"She's had a long night and she's been bottling that up for years," he speculated. "I think as soon as she gets it all out, she'll be fine." Challenger looked knowingly at Roxton and then turned to usher a gaping Veronica and Malone back up to the tree house.  
  
Roxton hugged Marguerite to him, still trying to calm her. She was trembling with the force of her emotions. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her temples, her hair.  
  
After a while, her sobs diminished to mere hiccups and sniffles and she practically collapsed in his arms. He scooped her up and carried her up to her room, laying her delicately on the bed.  
  
It hurt him to see her like this. She was always so strong, so together. And now to see her fall apart... He wondered what had set her off. Putting his hand to her heart, he could feel it racing.  
  
"Oh, Marguerite," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." She started to stir and he traced her hairline.  
  
"Roxton," Veronica called softly from the doorframe. He turned and she smiled sympathetically, setting down a small bowl of water and some clean cloths. Then she closed the door and walked back out to join her companions, who were sitting at a table, unable to get back to sleep.   
  
Roxton cleaned up Marguerite's tear-stained face and then sat back to watch her sleep. *She's so beautiful* he thought, smiling. Her raven-colored hair was splashed across the pillows and her pale face accentuated her dark lashes and distinct nose. He longed to see her eyes, to drown himself in her steady gaze...  
  
"Roxton?" she whispered, not opening her eyes. He smiled in relief and took her hand.  
  
"I'm here, Marguerite."  
  
"Roxton..." she slowly opened her eyes and they sparkled a silvery-blue. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, starting to speak. "Do you know how it feels? To know you're going to die..." He started to object but she shushed him. "Let me finish. To know that you're going to die without saying another word to anyone - to never tell them how you feel..."  
  
Then she paused and before she could say anything else, he smiled in admiration and put a finger to her lips. She looked up at him.  
  
"There's no need for words, my dear. No need for words," he whispered, gently touching his lips to hers. She softly returned the kiss and then smiled a silent thank you. Then he slid in next to her and took her protectively into his arms. And she fell asleep, a deep sleep full of dreams and fantasies concerning a certain rugged hunter...  
  
The End 


End file.
